


She’s a Luthor isn’t she.

by 1supergay1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, be nice pls I haven’t written in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1supergay1/pseuds/1supergay1
Summary: one way Lena could react to finding out Kara is supergirl.





	She’s a Luthor isn’t she.

Lena enters the room. It’s dark. He wasn’t this silent the last time she was here. He was still screaming for help. 

Thinking someone would be able to help him, that she wouldn’t have fortified the walls of this building to make sure that if you stood 2 feet away and he was screaming his lungs out you would never hear a sound.

She’s a Luthor, isn’t she?

“Please.” He mumbles, head slumped over onto his chest.   
“It h-hurts.”

Lena lets out a low laugh. One with no light or mirth to it. One that would’ve made Kara immediately ask if she was okay.

Was that an act too?   
Was that just a way that Kara used to make sure she wasn’t following her brother down his trail of madness? 

Well. Looks like Kara would be disappointed in her. But why in the world would she care anymore.

She’s a Luthor, isn’t she?

“You wanna know what hurts?” She says to the man tied to a chair in a room full of nothing else but his blood, jaw clenched.

“Being in love with your best friend who you know will never love you back, not like that, hurts.” She says the words so fast and it feels like a release. Like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

It would have felt good if she hadn’t just had four years worth of lies added to that ever pressing weight. 

She feels sick, looking at the man in front of her. This is not she wanted. But it was never about what she wanted.

She’s a Luthor, isn’t she? 

“And do you know what hurts even more than that?” She asks, speaking slowly now, letting out another one of those horrible laughs, letting tears build up in her eyes. She hates crying in front of anyone but Kara. 

But who is he going to tell?

“What hurts even more than that is having your best friend, who you are in love with, who you would die for, lie to you about everything for four years.”

“What am I supposed to do now? She was the only one-“ Lena chokes on tears. Swallows them. Keeps going. That’s all she can do right now. Keep going.

“The only one that cared to see that I didn’t want to be this.”

“You don’t have to be.” The man begs.  
He starts crying.  
“Please, you don’t have to be.”

Lena takes the gun that’s been hidden in her shoe since she walked in.

He doesn’t look up. Can’t see her. Can’t see it. That’s good. This will be easier. 

She points the gun at his head.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

She’s a Luthor isn’t she.


End file.
